Naruto: An Apocolypse in Konoha
by Redyoshi14
Summary: The Yondaime had failed. Konoha had fallen under the wrath of the Fox, and now the entire world was doomed to its wrath. Naruto is a young orphan child in a village on his own. But this time, he isn't the only one.


Naruto: An Apocolypse in Konoha

October 10th: The Day of the Kyuubi Attack

A day of infamy. The natural calamity known as the Kyuubi no Yoko decided to grace the town of Konohagakure with its presence. What a day it was. All throughout the streets people ran and screamed. Fireworks went off everywhere, and kids' eyes were full of tears.

This was no festive moment, however. The chakra beast was a disaster in the most basic of forms. A single swing of its tails caused tsunamis to form and mountains to crumble. Its roars shifted settlements and caused earthquakes. All of the village's best ninjas quickly rose to the occasion to combat the beast, however, none were nearly strong enough.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu", several Uchiha of varying ranks screamed out. A wall of fireballs roared to life as a wind jutsu sprang in from another group of ninja. The two combined and formed a fireball that lit up the rest of the village. With a snarl, the enraged beast used five of its tails and flipped the attack over and behind it. It crashed through the forest and left a smoldering crater behind it. Incinirated trees, now little more than charcoal, were all that was left to mark the ground that could never sustain life again.

The beast didn't seem to care about the carnage it just managed to avoid, and just sucked in air in its gut. With a resounding roar, it expelled it all at once, and instantly several dozen houses and ninja were either blown away or crushed by the chakra infused attack.

"Hold him off", a jonin ranked ninja shouted to his subordinants and comrades, "we have to hold him off so the civilians can get away!" Immediately both him and several other ninjas started going through similar hand sings, until eventually...

"Earth Style: Earth Mud Wall Jutsu" they screamed before thrusting their hands into the ground. An immense wall of muddy earth emerged from the ground where the great wall of Konoha used to be. Its presence was just in time, too, as the beast was preparing another roar, and the wall crashed into the the fox's jaw. The attack caught in its mouth and the beast's eyes widened in both shock and pain. The shock quickly turned to anger as its giant claw ripped through the wall and sent debris flying back into the ninjas, breaking houses and bodies as it fell to the ground.

The ninjas looked on in shock and awe as the fox shrugged off its smoking maw without so much as a dislocated jaw. How could anything possibly ignore something that did so much damage to such a wide area? After recovering, the fox took no time to continue its offensive. Using each of its huge nine tails, the great fox took several clumps in each and tossed them, roots and all.

"Multi-Enlargement Jutsu" several Akimichi yelled, growing just large enough to catch the trees before they could impact anything of importance. They only missed a few, but these trees destroyed several houses. With a grunt, the Akimichis were easily able to toss the trees back at the beast, only for it to bite them to pieces. The few that actually hit its body incinerated or broke upon contact with the evil chakra that made up its being. The large ninjas attempted to follow up the attack with their massive, chakra infused fists, only to come to the sudden realization that they still were dwarfed in comparison to the orange monstrosity. Their fists burned as they rapped against the evil orange fur, and they could only recoil in pain after their punches bounced horribly off its body. All of a sudden, the fox's tails whipped out and sweeped out across the ground, completely destroying the landscape and killing all those who were unfortunate enough to be there.

The ninja forces screamed in anguish and desperation. "Hold it off men!" An Anbu commander shouted above the screams of the people. He could see the morale of his men drop with every death, and the oppressive aura given off by the foul incarnation of evil wasn't helping. Already, his men were looking ready to give up and run away. He had to do something, quickly.

"Come on men! Just a little longer!" he yelled. His throat was dry from all the screaming he was doing, and he almost couldn't bring himself to say these next words.

"The Hokage is on his way! Just hold out... just hold out a little bit more!" he yelled. At his mention of the Hokage, their leader and strongest fighter, the men's morale instantly became restored. Their tired and ragged breaths became battle cries and their jutsus became that much stronger. No matter how much stronger they were, however, they were still mere pricks berfore the power of the beast.

The Anbu commander coughed. A tear rolled down his masked eye as he watched his men charge into their deaths. He felt bad about the lies he told them. He had no choice, though. The way it was now, his men had two options left to them; either to die as cowards running from their foe... he paused his thoughts as the blood of his comrades sprayed over the villages they frequented not too long ago. Their screams as they died were nothing short of courageous... or to die defending their home like true shinobi of the Leaf.

Flipping through handseals as fast as he could, he looked towards the monument, and subsequently the Hokage Tower. The monument held four proud faces on it; four proud and strong ninjas who would protect their village as much as they could. He sighed. In the tower, there were no such ninja to carry out such promise.

Noticing he was nearing the end of his preparations for his jutsu, he turned his attention back to the raging beast before him.

'_Come on you giant furry piece of shit_' he thought, '_I'm going to bury you with everything I have._'

"Earth Style: Terra Nova Destruction!"

XxX

"Minato... No, you can't do this..." Kushina Uzumaki pleaded with her husband. They were in their private bunker in the Hokage Monument. Kushina was drained, both from birthing her son, now dubbed Naruto, and having the Kyuubi extracted from her. Either way, she still had enough energy in her to argue with her husband's horrid plan.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha asked. He was pacing back and forth with a crying blond baby in his hands, placing seals in seemingly random areas. "The Kyuubi is rampaging outside and I know it isn't going to stop until everything is razed to the ground. The only thing we can do now is cut our losses and leave with baby Naru-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kushina screamed, cutting him off. "this isn't the man I fell in love with... he never ran away from anything... he put his precious ones before himself and his precious ones were the entire village! He would protect it all, no matter what! Even if that meant giving up his family..." she finished softer. Minato's face showed his obvious shock.

"So... what do you mean, Kushina?" he asked. His voice was pleading, begging that the conclusion he saw her coming to wasn't the conclusion tha she was about to say. He hoped, no, prayed that everything his logical mind had deduced up until now was failing him and those words weren't about to come out of his love's mouth.

"I'm saying... no, I guess I mean... that..."

"That what!" Minato screamed, startling his wife and making Naruto start to cry even louder, "That I should abandon my own family? That I should leave the ones that I care about the most behind? I already lived most of my life without anyone to care for me... I lived as an orphan picked up off the street. If I go do now what I think you want me to do... Well I'd be leaving my son in the same position I was in! I can't do that. I can't leave that fate upon anyone else! That life was so lonely. That loneliness was all consuming. I don't think anyone can survive it..."

By now Kushina had managed to pull herself up and push herself over to her panicking love. In a swift but weak motion, she cupped her husband's chin in one hand and supported herself off a table with another. She pulled him into a quick and somewhat bloody kiss, before pulling out and staring into his eyes.

"You're wrong, honey... You've survived. You've pulled through it all and came out as the most loved and respected man in all of the village." She moved over to a seal and channeled what little chakra she had left into it. The seal glowed a bit before glowing and spreading into a square that showed the scene outside. The Kyuubi was still rampaging as strong as ever, however the ninjas fighting it had drastically dwindled. Half the village had already been decimated, and more was being either flattened or thrown away as the time passed. Kushina just pointed at the scene.

"All of these people. All of those people out there are still fighting. And guess what? They're doing it for you! For the people and values you uphold and protect!" Kushina started to scream, "They are here for you now, just as you had been for them, and just as they will be for Naruto." Minato's eyes widened.

"And just as I will be."

"But... but..." he started to stutter, his eyes red and threatening to overflow with tears. His vision was blurry from the water threatening to fall out, and as such he was unable to see the same sight in his wife's eyes.

"No buts, honey", she said, her voice barely able to hold it together and her sobs barely restrained, "Now go out there and do your job"

Minato choked back a sob as he kissed his wife one last time. He rested his son on a pillow on the ground and soon after placed his weakened wife next to him.

"Take good care of him, Kushina" he said, "Tell him I love him when he learns to talk"

And with a flourish of his cape, the seals in the room activated, making it nigh impenetrable. As soon as the tags glowed the brightest, Minato was gone.

"Hiraishin!"

XxX

The Anbu commander coughed up blood on the ravaged earth. His mask was now long gone, and to be honest, he really had no need for it anymore. What citizens that weren't evacuated were long dead. The few ninjas alive that had seen his face would be dead in a few seconds. Hell, he might even die. Earth jutsus take a lot out of you, and the last one he did drained almost all he had left. It had knocked the beast back, the first and perhaps only incident of that happening, but soon it was back on its feet. What chakra he had left was used to shunshin him to safety a few times while the fur tried to take revenge, but now he was standing on his last legs. He was grazed by the wind of one of the sweeping and slashing tails and the blast had been enough to almost kill him. His vision was blurry from the blood loss, and he figured he had maybe two minutes left before he bled out. The fox swiped away two ninjas that jumped at it, and turned his attention back to him. It snarled and smiled a wicked one.

"Well?" he screamed, "if you're gonna kill me, then do it now you oversized bastard!" If he was going to die he was going to do in a blaze.

The demon smiled harder as if saying "Gladly." It started to breath in air as it readied another roar that would no doubt batter his body beyond recognition. It was all over now. Had he done a good job? He tried his hardest to protect his hometown, and that's all anyone had ever asked of him. Standing up as straight as he could, he stared directly into the face of the creature about to kill him. He would make sure not to blink as death came.

Yeah, today was a good day to die.

XxX

Minato grabbed the kunai he had tossed right above the Kyuubi and looked down to see the Kyuubi preparing another attack. By the looks of it, it could do a lot of damage, and he didn't want any more damage on his home. Scrolling through handseals faster than most can breathe, he bit his thumb and cast his hand down. Being a seal master, he could make the seal anywhere, without ground for the summoning to be made on. The large seal from his blood symbolized the large summoning coming.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

XxX

A giant toad was not the next thing the Anbu commander expected to see. A giant toad falling on top of the Kyuubi was also unexpected. What was really unexpected was for all of it to disappear seconds after it had appeared. Within seconds all of it was gone.

A medic nin, probably the last of his kind, appeared next to him.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, his hands glowing green in a vain attempt to heal the numerous wounds on the injured man's body. The Anbu commander just pushed the hands away. His chakra was needed much more elsewhere.

"That... that was..." the man started, before falling to his knees. Yes, he would not have long left now.

"Sir! Please stand still! Don't strain yourself and maybe I could-"

"No, kid. There's no time left for me" the commander said through ragged breaths, "I'm old and served my purpose. Go help those other kids out there."

"But, sir..."

"No buts!" the man screamed, "follow your orders! Go and heal the others!" The medic nin winced before the authority the man had given off. With a nod he stood up from the dying man and prepared to jump off. Before he could, however, his leg was grabbed.

"And tell them..." the old commander said before coughing violently, "tell them that hope has come. Tell them that the Hokage hasn't forsaken them..."

The medic nin's eyes widened before softening when he realized that those were the man's last words. A small tear trickled down his cheek as he quickly bent down and closed the man's eyes. He would sleep peacefully now. His purpose renewed, the medic nin rose and stared off into the now quieter battlefield.

"There was never any doubt" he said in a confident tone, "I will tell them all, Sarutobi-san" and without another word he was gone.

XxX

Gamabunta grunted as the Kyuubi slashed another claw deep into his side. It was mostly blocked by his sword, but the beast's pure power overid most of his. He would be hard pressed to keep it up any longer and one more hit would be enough to send him back to Mt. Myoboku. Or kill him. Whichever was first.

"HURRY UP KID" he yelled to Minato who was off to the side. Even from the distance one could easily see that he was molding a massive amount of chakra, and blazing through handseals numbering on the thousands.

"I'm going as fast as I can! Just thirty more seconds!" The Yellow Flash yelled back, and yet still went faster.

"YOU GET TEN" Gamabunta yelled, and in that moment of distraction Kyuubi hit him hard with three of its tails. He was sent flying a small way before crashing to the ground, shaking the earth. Shortly after he dispelled, sending a large amount of smoke everywhere. The Kyuubi snarled and smiled an evil victory, unaware that Gamabunta had done his job. Minato had his ten seconds.

"Sealing Style: Death God's Tribune" he yelled, before the Hiraishin took him over the Kyuubi once again. His position put both him and Kyuubi in the center of a large seal, placed by the Fourth during Gamabunta's fight. Large ghostly pyres appeared at the edges and lit with a blue flame. To an outside observer, the two had started to become transparent, but to those inside, they were now in the realm of the death reapers. A land the Kyuubi knew all too well.

Minato smirked as he saw the Kyuubi snarl beneath him. The easy part was now flames at the edges burned brighter before blue chains shot out and attached themselves around both the neck of the man and the beast. Minato landed squarely on the fox's head and stared down at the angered creature. A seal appeared where his hand had touched it, and the Kyuubi seemed to gasp as its chakra seemed to drain through the chains and into the fire, making them grow brighter.

"That, was for knocking down the walls of my Great Village" Minato said in a quiet anger. His voice was level and emotionless, and his face showed no expressions as his Hiraishin carried him away from the beast's retaliation.

He soon landed on one of the tails and another seal appeared there. The chains sucked more chakra and the beast's pained growls grew stronger. Kyuubi turned to swipe at the Hokage again, but Hiraishin carried him to safety on another tail. Another seal appeared there, and the Kyuubi felt its energy and life going. The flames burned brighter and up in the sky wa dimly illuminated the figure of the "shinigami."

This process continued until every single tail but one was sealed. After appearing on that one, Minato could easily tell the Kyuubi's weakened state. The beast was now a fraction of its original size, and every so often staggered under its own weight.

He applied the seal on the last tail, almost falling to pieces himself. All those constant Hiraishins, followed up with summoning Gamabunta and the death seal really drained a guy. It didn't matter now, though. The beast had barely enough energy to support itself, let alone stop him from finishing this. He used Hiraishin to dodge a feeble last attempt by the Kyuubi. He appeared on the creature's back, hand set to apply the last seal and feed the flames for the shinigam to come and snack on the soul of the defeated. By now it was nearly fully visible in the sky, and all he needed to do was apply the last seal and...

... and yet fate was not on his side.

A kunai came and pierced through his chest, draining whatever energy he had left. The fourth fell to his feet, clutching his wound, the seal disappearing from his hand as he did so.

"You didn't think I would just sit by and allow you to seal away one of the most important pieces of my plan, did you?" a masked man said as he seemingly appeared in from nowhere. Minato attempted to curse him but only managed to spit up blood.

"My my, someone seems to be in a bad mood. Such a comforting look on you." the man in the orange mask said, "I didn't want it to end this way, I really didn't, but I couldn't allow you to take Kyuubi away. No hard feeling?" The man said while holding out his hand, as if he wanted to shake with the man he just murdered. He started to laugh when he found out that the man couldn't, which only confused him when the man laughed back.

The masked man was puzzled. He had won, hadn't he? Why was he laughing too unless...

And that's when he noticed the chakra feeding in from the collar around the neck of the Yondaime. "NO!" he yelled, attempting to cut the chains before the chakra had the ability to make it to the fires, but it was fruitless. The flames burned brightly and the sky above the sealing showed death in its full. Its mouth opened and with a vaccum like suction started to pull the souls of both the Kyuubi and Minato into it.

"No no no no no no no NO!" the masked man screamed. All of his plans, all of his goals would now be over before they even started. He started floating up being as he stood on the body of the Kyuubi, but his soul wasn't chained. So as the Kyuubi's body started being sucked into the mouth after the Yondaime's, he had started to fall.

'_There has to be something...anything I could do..._' he asked himself as the tails drew near. The Kyuubi was almost completely sealed and with it, all of his plans and dreams. In a last ditch attempted, he attempted to absorb the Kyuubi as well, and the world started to warp and meld into the hole on his mask where his eye was.

XxX

The medic nin, now on his fifth healing felt a sense of dread. He looked up and almost choked on his own tongue at the horror before him. Emerging from a vortex was the Kyuubi... in its full form.

XxX

The masked man sighed. He struggled to catch his breath. Teleporting the huge beast took all of his energy and it was likely he would be exhausted for a while to come. Time aside, he had achieved everything he had set out for. With Minato now dead, there was nothing stopping him from using the Kyuubi to raze Konoha to the ground.

Speaking of Kyuubi, he noticed it was surprisingly still. Perhaps it was still under the effects of his technique? With what little chakra he had left, he willed the Kyuubi forward and found it was much harder than before. The simple command, "destroy the village" fell on mute ears, instead opting for the simple command, "take a step forward"

This was a problem. In order for the man to manipulate every facet of the Kyuubi's will, it would take much more chakra than he had at the moment. Just holding the beast under his will was taxing him and soon he would collapse of exhaustion. With a huff, he decided that letting the beast free to plunder what it wanted was probably an easier feat than controlling it. Either way he got his way. With a simple handseal the man released the tailed beast under his control and attempted to jump back to let it do its thing.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

The monster roared and everyone in Fire Country sensed its own mortality. The beast had now a more primal urge to it, and thrashed about as if nothing mattered. It slammed its bruised body into the walls of Konoha with reckless intentions, and before the masked man could gasp he was crushed, whether intentional or by accident no one knew. The creature moved on and charged a ball of black chakra in its mouth, before swallowing it. Seconds later, a beam of concentrated energy ripped across the village, killing all in its path, and decimating everything else. The beam slammed into the Monument, reducing it to rubble and stone.

XxX

The medic coughed as the skin his left side singed. He had left the man he was healing behind in an attempt to jump out of the way. He managed to escape, but he was too close to its residual energy and he burned because of it. The crater left by that last attack left a dividing crater in the village, and the medic knew that there was no longer any hope for Konoha.

The medic turned his attention to the still rampaging Kyuubi. No one had anything left, whether energy or spirit, to combat it anymore. They were all resigned to their fate as they watched the Kyuubi slam its head into the wall of the village, hurting itself in the process. Those watching couldn't help but feel something was different about the beast.

Whereas before it was calculated in its mindless destructions, fighting with some sense of self preservation, here it rampaged with full intent on hurting itself if need be. It was like a completely different animal before him, and that was something that none of them liked. The Kyuubi started to charge another ball, bigger this time, and the medic knew that his life was over. Pulling out a pendent around his neck, he smiled at the picture of his family, content that they were now far away from this carnage.

He looked back up to the beast as it swallowed the ball, albeit with some difficulty, and gasped as he saw its eyes. They were empty, holding no pupil, as if its very soul had been gone.

And that's when the ninja noticed something. No where was safe anymore. The entire world would be doomed before the might of the Kyuubi No Yoko. The Nine Taled Demon Fox.

* * *

_So how did you like it?_


End file.
